Savanna's Birth
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: The story of Savanna Lee's birth from told in first person from David's and Miranda's POVs.


David…

I felt my wife tapping me on the shoulder and I rolled over to find her grinning from ear to ear, "Hey," I said, "What's up?"

"Well I think Princess might be on her way soon," she said rubbing her belly, "I think my water broke while I was in the bathroom."

"Are you sure?" I asked sitting up. She was actually already late so any sign of impending labor was a good sign.

Miranda sighed a little anxiously, "Well, we'll see if contractions start."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "You excited?"

"Yeah," she admitted, "And nervous."

I kissed her on the temple and said, "You'll be fine. Just try to get some more sleep and wake me if you start feeling pain."

She nodded and closed her eyes but then popped them open again, "Do you have any surgeries today?"

I shook my head, "I made an attempt to have Andy and Dr. Jordan cover for me so I could be with you in case you went into labor."

She nodded and closed her eyes again. I figured she would be fine for a while: even if contractions did start, Miranda handled early labor pretty well when the twins were born.

Miranda…

Contractions had started about 1 AM, about half an hour after my water had broken. Initially, they had started kind of slow and I could handle them pretty well. Now, it was an hour later and the contractions were hitting pretty hard, harder than I remember for early labor. All I know is if I have to put up with this pain for the next twelve hours or so, I'm going to need a lot of coaching if I want to have a natural birth again.

David squeezed my hand and said, "I called your Mom and Tabby. They're on their way now."

I nodded and said, "Okay."

"You feeling okay?" asked David.

"Contractions are just more painful than I remember for early labor," I said.

He kissed my temple and said, "You're doing great and remember the most important thing. I love you."

"I love you too," I said right before another contraction hit. I tensed a little but David started massaging my shoulders.

"Deep breath Miranda," he coached, "You're doing great baby."

"It doesn't feel like it," I moaned right as the contraction finished.

"You need anything?" he asked.

"To be immune to pain," I chuckled lightly.

"Well the closest to that is an epidural," he joked with me.

I rubbed his hand and said, "You know I'm going to try without it."

"I know," he said, "I know. Either way, we'll soon get to meet our beautiful baby girl."

Six Hours Later…

David…

I went to answer the door when I heard a knock. I assumed it was Sue Foster and Tabby Griffin nee Foster. I opened the door and sure enough, Sue and Tabby were on the other side, "Hey David," Sue smiled.

"Sue, Tabby," I greeted, "Miranda's upstairs. The twins are still sleeping."

"I'll get them up and get them ready for school," said Tabby, "And make sure they get on the bus alright."

"Thank you," I said. She nodded and went upstairs to wake the twins.

Sue and I started went upstairs and she asked, "So how's Miranda doing?"

"Pretty well," I answered, "She's been in and out of sleep and in and out of the shower but overall, these past six hours haven't been too rough on her. They were a little strong an hour after her water broke but now they've slowed down again."

We entered our room and Miranda smiled when she saw Sue, "Hi Mom."

"Hi Manda," she smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "How are you feeling?"

Miranda sighed, "Okay. About seven minutes between contractions, lasting thirty to forty-five seconds," she informed leaning into Sue for comfort, "Where's Tabby?"

"She's getting Colleen and Dylan ready for school that way you don't have to worry about them right now," said Sue kissing the top of Miranda's head, "Tabby will also stay here today because I'm sure we'll be at the hospital when they get home."

Miranda nodded, "I'm sure."

Miranda…

Colleen and Dylan came into the room to kiss David and I goodbye, "Mommy!" Colleen ran over to me excitedly.

"Hi honey," I smiled softly and kissed her and then Dylan, "Don't worry about me today. I'll be okay."

"Will you have had the baby when we get home from school?" asked Dylan.

"Maybe, maybe not buddy," said David, "The baby will come when she's ready."

"If I've had her, Aunt Tabby will take you to the hospital to see her when you get home from school," I said.

They both nodded and followed Tabby downstairs. Thankfully, they're both gone when the next contraction started. David squeezed my hand and whispered, "Good job baby."

"You tell me good job one more time," I scolded through gritted teeth.

"Sounds like someone's ready to go to the hospital soon," Mom said.

I nodded, still breathing through the contraction, "When I had the twins I had them within like two or three hours once the contractions were five minutes apart."

"Should I go get your bag?" asked David.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm ready."

David's POV…

We arrived at the hospital and at this point, Miranda's contractions were stronger again. I knew it wouldn't be much longer before we got to meet our daughter face to face. I couldn't stand to see Miranda in pain much longer. I continued to coach her through contractions, "Great job honey. You'll be meeting our baby soon."

"It just seems like the contractions are right on top of each other," she grimaced before squeezing my hand.

"You're in the transition phase you know what that feels like. And you also know it means it's almost over," I encouraged.

"Not soon enough," she moaned. At this point, I knew to just be quiet and rub her shoulders. It wouldn't be long now.

Miranda's POV…

I hope she comes soon! I don't know how much longer I can take this pain. David knew to be quiet at this point because I'd probably use some choice words on him otherwise. I heard Dr. Montgomery come into the room, "Hey Miranda, how are you doing?"

"If she's not here in another hour or two, I'll be surprised," I admitted honestly.

"Feeling more pelvic pressure?" asked the doctor sympathetically.

I nodded since another contraction had started. I was lying on my side so I had David help me sit up. I squeezed his hand and said, "I think she's ready to come out."

He smiled and kissed me, "I love you and I know you can do it."

David's POV…

The doctor checked Miranda one more time and she was ten centimeters dilated, "Miranda you can push with next contractions if you feel the urge to do so."

Even Miranda chuckled lightly at that statement, "I don't think you have to worry about that doctor."

"I didn't think so but just to be clear," she said. The contractions come and go and Miranda pushed with each one. Not directive pushing but enough so the baby came a little further each time.

Miranda's POV…

I took a deep breath after my last round of pushing. It had only been ½ hour so I wasn't too worried. The contractions had slowed to about five minutes and lasting one, so I'm thankful for the rest in between. David rubbed my head and said, "She'll be here soon honey." I looked up and smiled at him, only for the smile to disappear, "You got another one?"

"Not quite yet but it's coming," I said starting to breath and push. David squeezed my hand again and gave me encouragement.

"You're doing great baby girl," Mom said.

"I can see her head Miranda," Dr. Montgomery said.

I fell back into the pillows and started panting, since I know not to push during crowning. Besides crowning's too intense to push anyways, "Good job honey and just keep breathing you know what it feels like," said David.

I glared at him a little, "Doesn't make it any more pleasant."

"Gentle push for me Miranda, she's almost out," said the doctor. I do as instructed, "Good girl. Last contraction you'll have this baby out. Okay?"

I nodded, "Okay."

"She's almost here sweetheart," said David.

It wasn't long before I had another contraction and she came out of me, "Here you are! Baby girl!" Dr. Montgomery said excitedly putting her on my chest.

"Oh thank God," I said relieved.

"Hi there baby girl," said David excitedly rubbing her head.

"10:20 AM," said Dr. Montgomery, "Do we have a name?"

"Savanna Elizabeth Lee," I said, "After my childhood hero and the fact that Colleen loved the name Savanna."

"Childhood hero?" asked the doctor.

"Elizabeth Blackwell," Mom chuckled.

Dr. Montgomery chuckled to herself, "Well that's a beautiful name."

David's POV…

Dr. Montgomery held the scissors towards me and asked, "Do you want to do the honors Dad?"

I nodded and took the scissors from her. I had clamped and cut the cords of newborn infants before but on my own kids, it was always surreal. I rubbed Savanna's back as she stared at me and laid against Miranda's chest, "Welcome to the world Princess. Good job honey," I said and kissed Miranda.

"Thank you sweetheart," said Miranda wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Look what we brought into this world."

"You did a good job baby girl. Really good job," said Sue kissing Miranda on top of her head, "You made it look easy."

Miranda chuckled and sighed lightly, "I wish." She looked up at me and asked, "You ready to hold her?"

I took my daughter from Miranda and gazed into her eyes. I smiled when I observed the fact that she was a perfect combination of me and Miranda. The doctor weighed and measured her. Our little girl was 8 lbs. even and 21 inches long.

Miranda's POV…

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. Tabby stuck her head into the room and asked, "Can a certain niece and a certain nephew of mine meet their new baby sister?"

"Sure," I said happily. Colleen and Dylan entered the room along with Tabby.

"Hi Grandma, hi Mommy, hi Daddy," Dylan said happily.

"Colleen, Dylan, come here," I whispered since Savanna had fallen asleep in my arms. They came over to my bedside and I said, "Meet your new baby sister."

"What's her name?" asked Tabby.

"Savanna Elizabeth," I answered.

Tabby chuckled and shook her head, "You and Elizabeth Blackwell," she said knowing immediately how Savanna got her middle name.

"Mommy can I hold her?" asked Colleen.

I looked up at David, "I think she's old enough Miranda."

I had Colleen sit in the chair next to my hospital bed and David took the baby from me, "Just remember honey, you always need to support her head and neck."

Colleen nodded and happily took Savanna from David. She cradled Savanna in her arms and kissed the top of her head, "I love you Savanna." Dylan walked over and started rubbing Savanna's head.

"Now you both know how it was when you two were born," said David crouching down to their level and kissing them on their temples.

I leaned back into the pillows trying hard not to fall asleep. David and I had been up since about 12:30 this morning. Mom spoke up and said, "Why don't we give Mommy and Daddy some time to rest. They'll be bringing her home in a few days."

The twins nodded and Colleen handed Savanna back to David. They followed Tabby out of the room and Mom said, "Why don't you try and get some sleep sweetheart."

"We can take Savanna down to the nursery," said David.

"No," I shook my head, "I don't want to be one of those Moms."

"Honey, you need some sleep," David chuckled and kissed me, "I'm sure we can see her a little later."

I nodded and closed my eyes finally surrendering to my fatigue. Before I fell asleep, I opened them up one last time and kissed Savanna and then David, "I love you Savanna Elizabeth. And I love you David Alexander."

My husband smiled and kissed me, "We love you too Miranda Alexis."


End file.
